dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Rifle
The Type-52 Special Applications Rifle (or T52 SAR) [[|2]], more commonly known as the Focus Rifle[[|3]] is a directed energy weapon used by the Covenant Empire in 2552.[[|4]][[|5]] edit] Description [[]]EnlargeThe Focus Rifle's blueprintThe Focus Rifle is a sniper-style weapon, that, despite its visual similarities to the Type-50 Sniper Rifle System, functions quite differently. It fires a continuous purple-tinted beam of magnetically contained plasma, similar in operation to a Sentinel Beam, the Forerunner weapon from which the T-52 SAR was reverse-engineered. The plasma is formed in a cylindrical module and directed through a channel of electromagnetic coils, forming a precise beam. Like most Covenant infantry weapons, the weapon draws its power from a battery. The weapon requires high power expenditure and the battery is easily depleted.[[|1]] The exact mechanism by which it functions was under investigation by the UNSC as of August 2552.[[|2]] The beam takes approximately 1.5 seconds to kill a fully shielded Spartan, and is designed to emphasize more of a "tracking" skill set than other weapons because this weapon, being a sniper variant, does not feature any aim assist to compensate for its power. The weapon is equipped with a 3.5-9.5x magnification scope. It is designed for ranged suppression rather than instant death, and is considered a power weapon. The smooth and organic appearance and purple coloration of the weapon is reflective of typical Covenant aesthetic tendencies, as such, it's ergonomic grip is designed for Sangheili use. Although powerful and intimidating, the combat effectiveness Focus Rifle is crippled by several glaring flaws in the design. The beam fired by the weapon is extraordinarily visible; firing the weapon immediately reveals the user's position. Although highly effective at depleting shields the weapon is only marginally effective against armored targets, causing negligible damage to vehicles and requiring continuous fire to ensure lethality against organic targets. If the weapon overheats it will automatically vent excess plasma, burning the user and rendering the weapon inoperable for several seconds. edit] Trivia *It is similar in name and firing style as the Scarab's focus cannon, indicating that the cannon may be a larger-scale application of the weapon's technology. *The Forge Monitor in Halo: Reach appears to possess a Focus Rifle. It appears at the top right when the player first switches from a Spartan to a Monitor. *It has relatively low damage compared to the Sniper Rifle, and it is quite visible and audible when firing. Despite this, if a target is unaware or caught in the open they are very easy targets; the Focus Rifle can eliminate a fully shielded Spartan in just a couple seconds, and is a very effective long-range suppression and support weapon. *On the Firefight map Waterfront, Jackal Snipers with Focus Rifles will spawn on one of the background hills, and can be deadly to weakened players who are not aware of their surroundings. *The Focus Rifle is mainly used by Sangheli Rangers, Kig-Yar Snipers and occasionally some Skirmishers and rarely other Elites. *Its name is a reference to 7 (5+2=7). *Sometimes if using the Focus Rifle in Splitscreen, the 1st player may have a glitch that causes a wave to surround the end of the gun, which may be distracting if going for a close-quarters kill, and mostly appears in Forge and Custom Games. Category:Weapons